euroversionsfandomcom-20200215-history
Eurovision 1960
Release info (Albums, Singles etc.) refer to the most important and noteworthy releases. Appearances of the same Version on subsequent releases, including on Compilations, is not mentioned. Original Version = As performed at the Eurovision Song Contest For additions/corrections, please use the Comments section at the bottom of this page, or post them on our Facebook Fanpage . 'France - Jacqueline Boyer' 1. Tom Pillibi - Original French Version 2. Tom Pillibi - 1978 Version 3. Tom Pillibi - 1990 Version 4. Tom Pillibi - English Version 5. Tom Pillibi - German Version 6. Tom Pillibi - 1975 German Version Version 1 on 7-inch A France (45cat ) Version 1 also on 7-inch B France (RateYourMusic ) Version 1 also on 7-inch C France (45cat ) Version 1 also on 7-inch D Netherlands (Catawiki ) Version 1 also on 7-inch E Germany (Catawiki ) Version 1 also on 7-inch F Denmark (45cat ) Version 1 also on 7-inch G Finland (45cat ) Version 1 also on 7-inch H Italy (Discogs ) Version 1 also on 7-inch i Kingdom (RateYourMusic ) Version 1 also on 7-inch J Norway (RateYourMusic ) Version 1 also on 7-inch K Norway (RateYourMusic ) Version 1 also on LP "Tom Pillibi" (RateYourMusic ) Version 2 on 1978 LP "Les Grands Succès de la chanson française Vol. 4 1960-1970" Version 3 on 1990 CD "Parlez-moi d'amour" Version 4 no official release at the time, appears on 2004 Compilation "Si quelqu'un vient vous dire" (RateYourMusic ) Version 5 on 7-inch L Germany (45cat ) Version 5 also on 7-inch M Germany (RateYourMusic ) Version 6 on 1975 LP "Musik ist Trumpf" Notes: 7-inch C is the same record as Monaco 7-inch C 7-inch H is the same record as Monaco 7-inch E 7-inch i is the same record as Monaco 7-inch D 7-inch J is the same record as Monaco 7-inch F 'United Kingdom - Bryan Johnson' 1. Looking High, High, High - Original English Version On 7-inch A Kingdom (45cat ) Also on 7-inch B Kingdom (45cat ) Also on 7-inch C Ireland (Discogs ) Also on 7-inch D Denmark (Catawiki ) Also on 7-inch E Netherlands (45cat ) Also on 7-inch F USA (45cat ) Notes: 7-inch A and 7-inch E were released without a picture sleeve. All picture sleeves of these records are '''FAKE'.'' 'Monaco - François Deguelt' 1. Ce soir-là - Original French Version On 7-inch A France (Catawiki ) Also on 7-inch B France (RateYourMusic ) Also on 7-inch C France (45cat ) Also on 7-inch D Kingdom (RateYourMusic ) Also on 7-inch E Italy (Discogs ) Also on 7-inch F Finland (45cat ) Also on 7-inch G Norway (RateYourMusic ) Notes: 7-inch D was released without a picture sleeve. All picture sleeves of this record are '''FAKE'.'' 7-inch C is the same record as France 7-inch C 7-inch D is the same record as France 7-inch i 7-inch E is the same record as France 7-inch H 7-inch F is the same record as France 7-inch J 'Norway - Nora Brockstedt' 1. Voi voi - Original Norwegian Version 2. Voi voi - 1988 Version 3. Voi voi - 2006 Version (Bjelleklang feat. Nora Brockstedt) 4. Voi voi - 2006 Radio Version (Superstars feat. Nora Brockstedt) 5. Voi voi - 2006 Extended Version (Superstars feat. Nora Brockstedt) 6. Big Boy - English Version 7. Voi voi - Swedish Version 8. Voi voi - Danish Version Version 1 on 7-inch A Norway (45cat ) Version 2 on 1988 7-inch B Norway (RateYourMusic ) Version 3 on 2006 CD "Sokker i sandaler" by Bjelleklang (iTunes ) Version 4 on 2006 Single "Voi voi" by Superstars - samples original recording Version 5 on 2006 Single "Voi voi" by Superstars - samples original recording Version 6 on 7-inch C Kingdom (45cat ) Version 7 on 7-inch D Sweden (45cat ) Version 7 also on 7-inch E Sweden (45cat ) Version 8 on 7-inch F Denmark (RateYourMusic ) Notes: 7-inch C was released without a picture sleeve. All picture sleeves of this record are '''FAKE'.'' 'Germany - Wyn Hoop' 1. Bonne nuit ma chérie - Original German Version On 7-inch A Germany (Catawiki ) Also on 7-inch B Germany (DECCA SD 19 051) 'Belgium - Fud Leclerc' 1. Mon amour pour toi - French Single Version On 7-inch Belgium (45cat ) Notes: The live version is noticeably different from the studio version. 'Austria - Harry Winter' 1. Du hast mich so fasziniert - German Live Version Never recorded 'Switzerland - Anita Traversi' 1. Cielo e terra - Original Italian Version On 7-inch Italy (Jolly J 20099x45) - details wanted Also appears on 1999 Compilation "Concours Eurovision de la Chanson 1956-1997 - Schweizer Beiträge" (RateYourMusic ) 'Italy - Renato Rascel' 1. Romantica - Italian Single Version (4.03) 2. Romantica - Full Version (5.07) 3. Romantica - Short Version (3.17) 4. Romantica - New Version 5. Romantica - French Version Version 1 on 7-inch A Italy (45cat ) Version 1 also on 7-inch B Italy (Discogs ) Version 1 on 7-inch C Ireland (45cat ) Version 1 also on 7-inch D Germany (45cat ) Version 1 also on 7-inch E Kingdom (45cat ) Version 2 on 7-inch F Italy (45cat ) Version 2 also on LP "Romantica e altre dieci canzoni di Renato Rascel" Version 3 on 7-inch G France (45cat ) Version 4 - source unknown - details wanted Version 5 on 7-inch H France (45cat ) Notes: 7-inch E was released without a picture sleeve. All picture sleeves of this record are '''FAKE'.'' 'Sweden - Siw Malmkvist' 1. Alla andra får varann - Swedish Live Version Never recorded Live version appears on 1994 Compilation "Rätt låt vann" (Hitparade ) 'Denmark - Katy Bødtger' 1. Det var en yndig tid - Original Danish Version On 7-inch Denmark (45cat ) 'Netherlands - Rudi Carrell' 1. Wat een geluk - Original Dutch Version On 7-inch Netherlands (45cat ) 'Luxembourg - Camillo Felgen' 1. So laang we's du do bast - Luxembourgish Live Version 2. Solange Du da bist - 2001 German Version Version 1 never recorded Version 2 on 2001 Single "Ins Land der Jungen fliegen" (RateYourMusic ) Version 2 also on 2001 CD "Jubiläum"